Dirty Little Secret
by xXkamyXx
Summary: About Sonny and Chad's life years later. They both have children, and what is the big secret..?   we suck at summarys..
1. Chapter 1

_Our first story! _

_we do not own sonny with a chance, we DO own Beth and CeCe.. ^_^_

_We are going to try to add 1 chapter a week, but are exams are getting closer.._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Beth's point of view**

'I love you'  
'I love you too, dad'  
Suddenly i heard a piercing scream. a scream i have heard to many times before, i looked around to find my mum but i don't see her anywhere.  
i turn back to my dad for help, but he is gone. again.  
she screams again. louder this time.

i awake from my dream of the faceless man that is my father.

my mum screams again and i realise that she is in trouble. i run out onto the landing and see her laid at the bottom of stairs clutching her ankle.  
a pool of red staining the beige carpet and the smell of alcohol getting stronger as i approach her.  
she has been this way for a while now. ever since i was 7 actually. 8 years is a long time to be permanently drunk.

i remember when she lived up to her name, Sonny, now she is just Alison the alcoholic.  
Always drinking. Always crying. Always falling down and hurting herself. I've looked after her so long i sometimes wonder who the parent is in this family.  
no. not family. families are happy, and have both mother and father, maybe even brothers and sisters! All i have is an alcoholic mother who refuses to tell me anything about my dad! All i know it that i have his eyes. his bright blue eyes. apart from that i look just like a sober version of my mother.

i get her onto the couch and sit down beside her. 'are you okay?'  
'never better', she replied groggily, 'hey! it's your first day of school! isn't it..?'  
'no, mum, that was 5 months ago. remember? i told you about my new friend? Cece?'  
'yeah! course a remember! i think..'  
i sighed as i left her alone to get ready for school.

half an hour later i was in my pink floral dress and white short sleeved cardigan with my plain white ballerina shoes. My long brunette curls hung loosly at my shoulders, and the makeup on my face hid the daily tears.

As i headed for the door i turned and glanced at my mum, curled up on the couch, sleeping. She would look normal if it wasn't for the fresh glass of wine that had toppeld over on the floor next to her.

i rounded the corner and waited at the bus stop for Cece. Suddenly she appeared from a bush across the street. She climbed out and waved at me.

**Cece's point of view**

i climbed out of the prickly bush to see Beth waiting at the bus stop for me. i waved at her and she gave me her signature smile ,that she told me she had got of her mum, but i could tell that she had been crying again.  
I've never met her mum, And she's never met my over-protective, abusive dad. That's the only part of my life that she doesn't know about. The abusive dad part. everything that goes wrong, he blames on me, and ever since my mum died he hasn't been able to control his anger. I know he loves me though!  
he tells me evey day that he can.

As i start to cross the street i think about the time when i first saw Beth. I hated her. Her life seemed so perfect. She seemed perfect.  
Shes smart, and pretty, and i didn't know it then, but shes the nicest person i have ever met. We became friends at counseling, we both attend for our problems at home. When i first saw her there, i thought she was lost. Until her name was called and she entered the counselors room. 15 minutes later she came out crying. I had half an hour until my appointment so i ask her if she was okay.  
'yeah i'm fine' she sniffed.  
'you sure?'  
Beth just shook her head and start crying even more. I put my arms around her and at that point i realised that maybe she wasn't as perfect as i thought.  
from that moment we have shared nearly everything with each other.

i reached Beth at the bus stop and she asked me, 'so why were you in the bush this time?'  
'same as usual, my dads gone away to do another movie, so his little spy's are following me around. making sure I'm okay. But of course, i just had to give them the slip!'  
Beth laughed at my laid back attitude, 'how long have you been in there then? 1 hour? 2 hour? 3-'  
'4 hours!' i interupted, 'that's a new record!'

the bus pulled up in front of us, we got on and took our seats.  
Time for another day of school..

_

* * *

_

_Hope you all liked it! _

_fingers crossed that there is a new chapter up next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

_We have decided to upload a chapter every Sunday!_  
_please enjoy!_

_(we do not own sonny with a chance or Google etc..)_

* * *

**Cece's point of veiw**

I sat, staring at the axe in his hands, I've never been this scared. I reach for Beth's hand and held it.  
Tight.  
Sudenly she started laughing and turned off the T.V.  
'Why did you do that!', i complained.  
Beth giggled, 'cos you were obviously scared! Everyone thinks that you are this tough girl, yet, sit you infront of a scary film and you act like a baby!'  
'i am NOT a baby!' i protested, 'your only a couple of weeks older then me!'  
'your birthday is july 31st, and mine is march 12th, that means i'm..', Beth paused, 'i'm 141 days older then you. thats 20 weeks and 1 day!'  
i just stared at her.  
'how do you do that!'  
Beth shrugged, 'i'm just good at maths'  
'your fucking AMAZING at maths!'  
She laughed and skipped into the kitchen. When my dad is away, Beth stays with me. We have so much fun together! All we do is watch movies and talk, yet we never get sick of each other!  
it's like we're sisters..

I reached the kitchen just as Beth was putting popcorn into the microwave. She closed the door and turned to me.  
'i've just been thinking, and i've realised that i know hardly anything about my mum!'  
'yeah! all i know about my dad is that he was the star of a T.V drama show..'  
Beth smirked and said, 'Let's go do some reserch!'  
she ran off to the computer, and i shouted after her, 'I prefer to call it snooping!'

**Beth's point of veiw**

I reached the computer and opened the internet. I turn to see CeCe strolling along behind me, her blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail, which reveled her pale skin covered by a Black tank top and comfortable green shorts. I smiled and turned back to the computer screen as she sat down beside me.  
I typed 'Sonny Munroe' into _Google _and clicked on the first thing that came up. which was a link to the condor studios website.  
It loaded a page for a show called 'So Random!', i started reading out loud:

_'So Random! is a popular comday sketch show. The five cast members, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, and Sonny Munroe, all do a fantastic job of making comdedy come to life in a range of sketches.'_

I skipped a few paragraphs untill i found more infomation on my mum.

_'Sonny Munroe is the newest cast member of So Random! she is from Wisconsin and was discoverd when she posted a funny video online, which was then seen by the producers at condor studios._  
_Sonny is well known for her role in the sketch 'Check It Out Girls' along side her co-star Tawni Hart.'_  
There was a video of the check it out girls at the bottom of the page, along with other sketches. Me and CeCe watched them all, we laughed. A lot!

CeCe laughed, 'your mum was so funny!'  
'I never knew she was this good!', i smiled.

CeCe took the keybord, 'time to search for my dad!'. she typed in 'Chad Dylan Cooper' and it took us back to the condor studios website.  
'thats werid.' CeCe looked at me, 'Our parents worked at the same studios'.  
'well keep reading!'  
'okay, okay.. i'm reading.. calm down..' I heard her mumble.

_'MacKenzie Falls is the number one, award-winning hit tween drama starring Chad Dylan Cooper.'_

She scrolled up and down, 'is this it?'  
'apparently'  
CeCe gasped i started to type in: 'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper'  
The first thing that apperard was a picture of them, together. Then we both just stared in shock. As the in the picture, our parents were kissing.

we jumped as the microwave pinged, 'i'll go get the popcorn', CeCe said. She floated off into the kitchen.  
Suddenly, there was a bang of the door opening behind me, i turned around and a voice shouted, 'Cecilia! I'm back! I hope you miss-'  
Chad stopped and stared at me.  
'Sonny?'

* * *

_*GASP!* a cliffhanger!_

_thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_we decided to upload around midnight!  


* * *

  
_

~chapter 3~

**Beth's point of view**

Chad took one step towards me, and i took one back. Making sure the distance between us didn't shorten.  
'i-i'm not Sonny', i stammered.  
Suddenly, i saw anger flash in his eyes and he ran towards me. He grabbed my shoulders in his pale fists and i heard a porcelain dish smash. I turned my head to see a blonde figure rushing towards Chad.

**CeCe's point of view**

I saw Dad seize Beth's shoulders. I dropped the bowl full of popcorn and it smashed on the floor. I ran up to my Dad and my fist collided with his cheek-bone, and he fell to the side. I took Beth's hand, 'He's not gonna hurt you too', and i dragged her out of the house and around the corner and climbed into my old hiding place.

'what did you mean by him hurting me too?', Beth asked.  
'it's nothing..'  
'yes it is!', she exclaimed, 'and why are we in a bush?'  
i sighed, 'this is the bush i used to hide in, when my dad-'  
I stopped.  
'when my Dad hit me.'  
'HE WHAT!', Beth stood up and i pulled her back down.  
'be quiet! some-one could hear you!  
'fine. but he doesn't hit you anymore.. does he?'. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.  
'no, well.. yeah. sometimes.'  
'YOU'VE GOT-'  
'quiet Beth!'  
she began to whisper, 'you've got to tell some-one!'  
'it's fine! really, i can handle this.'

Beth became silent. She smoothed out her green and pink stripped night dress without knowing it. She silently slid her head onto my shoulder and fell asleep,  
deep in thought.

I awoke to the sound of police sirens and a police officer walking towards the bush. The first thing that came into my head was 'Oh God! what have i done now!'  
The bush opened up and a tall, mean looking police man looked down at me.  
'Cecilia Rochelle Cooper?'  
'yeah?'  
'come with me.', he nodded to Beth, 'and bring your friend.'

**Beth's Point Of View**

I felt CeCe dragging me up off the floor and taking me towards a police car. We got the car and a stressed, middle aged looking police officer stared at me and asked, 'name?'  
'um, Beth Kendra Madeleine Munroe'  
'Mr Cooper has been worried about you two'  
I started to wonder why CeCe's dad would be worried about me, but then the car drove around the corner and stopped outside CeCe's house.  
we got out and walked up the drive to find Chad running frantically out of the door.  
He ran straight up to us and put his arms around us both.

'I'm so glad your both okay!'  
CeCe leaned over and whispered on my ear, 'why is so worried about you?'

* * *

_sorry that its really short.. but there is LOTS of good things to come! _


	4. Chapter 4

_sooooo... heres Chapter 4!_

_i hope you all like it!_

_xx_

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

**CeCe's point of view**

Me and Beth sat down heavily on the same sofa that we were sat on just a few hours earlier.  
'So what do you think is going to happen to us?', Beth asked, glancing at my Dad who was now talking to the officer who found us.  
'They'll probably just tell us how immature we were being and not to do it again blah blah bla-'  
She interrupted me, 'shh! they're saying something about my mum!'

the Police officer was questioning my dad, 'did you get in touch with her mother?'  
'no. Sonny changed her number and moved away right after she found out about Laura..'  
'Laura?', the officer looked curious. I was too, so i got up and quietly tiptoed over to the door frame. I couldn't see them anymore, but i could hear them alot clearer.  
'CeCe's mum. My wife.'  
'where is she now?'  
'shes dead', he spoke those two words like he didn't even care. Like he wanted her to be dead. Like he wanted that car to spin, out of control, into that lake.

Silent tears started streaming down my face as the horrible memory of watching my mother die came pouring back.  
I tried to hide my face, but Beth saw me. She got up and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight.  
We both continued to listen to what my dad was saying.

**Beth's Point of view**

I stood there, silently hugging CeCe while listening to what Chad was saying.

'the look in Sonny's eyes When i finally told her about me being married almost killed me. I hated breaking her heart, especially when she was about to tell me something that obviously made her happy. After i told her, she started to cry, then ran out of our favorite cafe. _Kendra's Coffee Pot_.'

The officer cleared his throat, 'sorry, but i really have to go now. Tell the girls to be careful.'  
'I will do.' Chad walked the police man to the door and we ran back to the sofa. CeCe wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Chad walked back into the room and CeCe stood up.  
'so, whats the rest of the story?'  
'wh-what story?'

Now it was my turn to speak to him.  
'The story you were just telling that stranger! The one about how my mum found out that you were cheating on your wife with her!', my voice was almost at a shout when i reached the end of my sentence.  
'ring any bells?' added CeCe.  
We both stood there, eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and glaring at him with as much hatred as we could manage.  
It felt like forever, but Chad finally sighed and said, 'fine, i give in. I'll tell you what happened..'  
Me and CeCe both sat back down the same time Chad did.

'theres not much more to tell you know.', he stated 'We don't care', answered CeCe.  
I nodded in agreement.

'Okay. So after Sonny left i thought I'd let her cool down. I didn't call or visit her for a couple of days. When i did call her though, all i got was "this number has been disconnected". Naturally, i started to panic. I decided to go round to her apartment, but it was empty. She had left without saying goodbye..'  
He looked down at his feet.  
'i thought she was dead! But when i saw your face', he looked at me, 'i knew that she must be alright!'

A ball of anger exploded inside of me. I stood up and started screaming at him.  
'ALRIGHT? SHE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT ALRIGHT! SHE HAS HAD TO RAISE ME BY HERSELF! AFTER MANY YEARS OF STRUGGLING THE PRESSURE FINALLY GOT TO MUCH FOR HER! ALL SHE HAS BEEN DOING SINCE I WAS 7 IS DRINKING! I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING, WORRIED WHETHER OR NOT I'M GOING TO FIND MY MOTHER DEAD AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!'  
i ran up to the stunned Chad and shouted in his face, 'ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!'  
i went to hit him but he grabbed my wrists and stared into my eyes.  
He gasped and the sudden anger that had just appeared on his face disappeared.

'You can't be..'

* * *

_don't you just love cliffhangers! :P_

_thanks for reading! _

_remember:_  
_**we upload every Sunday.. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_We have decided to upload to day instead of Sunday because I'm (**Amy**) is busy then and wont be able to upload!_

_I tried to make it longer for you all, but then the story would be shorter!_

_we own nothing.. apart from the things we own.. :D_

_ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 5~**

**CeCe's point of view**

looking into my Dad's eyes, i could tell that something had fallen into place. Something he never saw coming.

'Can't be what?', Beth asked, staring back at my Dad.  
He let go of her shoulders and fell back into the chair.

I had no idea what had just happened inside his crazy head, but i was going to find out.

I stepped forward.  
'She asked you a question'. I sneered those five words at him, all my built up anger was suddenly bubbling to the surface.  
He took his head out of his hands, sighing.  
'i heard her'  
'so then what the hell is going on in that fucked up mind!', i shouted.  
'well, i think that-', His phone started to buzz. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

_'hello?'_

He wasn't making eye contact with either of us.

'_okay. I'll be right there.'_  
He hung up, 'i have to go'  
Before we could do anything to stop him, he ran out of the door. I chased after him shouting, 'WHAT DO YOU THINK! TELL US!'

**Beth's point of view**

_4 weeks later_

'hey mum!', i said, skipping into the kitchen.  
'Hi Beth! sleep well?'  
'yep!', i answered, taking a bite of the pancakes she had just made.  
'I've been thinking.. we haven't had any mother-daughter time since I've been back to normal'

My Mum had been sober for 3 weeks now, shes not fully recovered, but she has been alot better since she has been going to the alcohol clinic!

'yeah, your right!', i looked at her and smiled, 'i think we should spend today together!'  
'thats exactly what i was thinking!', she smiled back using the smile that is identical to mine.

5 hours later we were walking out of the salon with our nails freshly painted.  
Suddenly we were stopped by a man with a big black camera.  
'Oh My God! It's Sonny Munroe! no-one has seen you in years! where have you been? is it true that you have been living in London?'  
The flashes from his camera almost made me blind.  
My Mum laughed, 'no, i haven't been living in London, I've been taking time off to raise my beautiful daughter!'  
The flashes continued.

'Daughter? Is this her? She looks just like you! except her eyes, did she get them off her father?'  
Mum's smile suddenly turned fake.  
'Yes she did. Lets go Beth.'  
she grabbed my elbow and marched me to the car.  
The photographer shouting after us, still taking pictures.  
'WHO IS THE FATHER SONNY?'

We got into our black _BMW_ convertible and sped off. Mum pulled into the car park of a different shopping centre and turned to me.  
'sorry about that. It's just, i havnt been chased by paparazzi in over ten years.'  
'it's okay', i gave her a hug, 'lets just enjoy the rest of our day!'  
She smiled and said, 'I'm going to spoil you so much to today!'

We got home after 9 hours of going to the salon, spa, and about 100 different shops! We each had 20 bags in our hands, most filled with brand new clothes and makeup.  
We both collapsed on the sofa with cups of hot chocolate in our hands and turned on the T.V. The first thing that appeared was a picture on me and my Mum walking away from the camera, i changed the channel before we saw anything else.  
It was then that i decided to ask her something that had been bothering me for almost a month.

'why didnt you tell me you dated Chad Dyan Cooper?'  
she turned and stared at me.

* * *

_I love cliff hangers! :P hehehe_

**_We reached over 1000 hits this week! And for that we'd just like to do a shout out to some of our awesome readers:_**

_alluneediscashjejeXD - gets the award for been our first reviewer!_  
_PuRpLe DyNaMiTe - for been one of our top fans!_  
_SMILEisMYmotto - for all your great reviews!_

_thank you to all our readers out there, we know theres more of you lovely people around! _  
_keep reading! this would'nt be possible without you and your support! xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry.. but this is going to be short.._  
_:'(_

_if you want it to be longer try messaging us telling us your ideas and stuff.._  
_Katie reads and replys to the messages so she will bug me to make it better and longer!_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

**Beth's Point of view**

'She just stared at me, looking really shocked, then she asked me what i wanted for dinner with a smile back on her face'

I was walking home from another day of school with CeCe, telling her about previous weekend.  
She was stopping at mine for tea. Tonight is the night she meets my mother.

'wow. sounds like she changed the subject so fast you didnt have time to blink your pretty little eyes out', i started laughing at the words that just came out of CeCe's mouth.

We both continued laughing as we walked up the drive to my freashly painted, bright green, door.

CeCe looked at my door, 'that was a bright idea', then started laughing.  
'ha ha.'  
She gasped for breath, 'you.. just dont.. get it'  
'oh i got it alright! it just wasnt funny..'  
i heard her mumble, 'Don't deny it', and as i was about to put my hand on the gold door-knob, it opened.

**CeCe's point of view**

The door suddenly opened.

'I thought i heard laughing! You must be CeCe'  
Beth's mum turned to me, and i realised that she was really pretty. Beth looked just like her, especially the smile.  
Her eyes finally reached me and her smile faded. It reappered so quickly that it might not have even left her face, but it did. I know it did.

'come in! don't just stand outside!'  
i walked into the house and turned to see Beth closing the door behind us. Sonny put her hands on my shoulders and steared me towards the sofa.  
'so, what would you like for tea, CeCe?', Sonny asked while gently pushing my shoulders down so i would sit.  
'i dont mind!', i replyed smiling at her.  
Beth sat in the chair to the left of me and Sonny sat down next to me.  
'Your the guest! whats you favourite meal?'  
'um, well i love spaghetti bolognese!', i glanced at Beth and i could tell she was edging to get upstairs.

i turned back and Sonny's Smile was gone again, longer this time. Beth got up and knelt infront of her.  
'Mum? whats wrong?'  
She looked down at Beth and a fake smile spread across her face, 'Nothing! I'm fine! spaghetti bolognese it is!'

Sonny got up and walked into the kitchen.

'what was all that about?', i asked Beth.  
'no idea.. lets go upstairs!'

**Beth's Point of view**

_3 hours later_

Me and CeCe were approching the corner that was directly between our houses.

CeCe was balencing on the wall next to me, 'your mum is nice!'  
'my mum needs a boyfriend!'  
'haha! so does my dad!', she stopped and turned to me, 'a girlfriend that is! i don't think he goes for guys..'

i laughed and continued walking, she jumped off the walland followd me.  
'Oh My God! i just had the most AMAZING idea ever!', CeCe screamed.  
'what?'  
'we should set out parents up on a date!'

i thought for a moment, 'they broke up for a reason..'  
'yeah.. but that doesnt mean that they can't hit it off again!'  
'yeah but-'  
'yeah but nothing! think about it, Beth! we could become SISTERS! actual sisters!'

i stopped at the corner and looked at her, 'i've always wanted a sibling..'  
'EXACTLY!'  
i sighed to hide my excitement.

'lets do it'

* * *

_Like i said.. it's short_

_:'(_

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KATIE AND BETH!** :D :P_  
_they are both 16 today!_  
_And because it is Katie's Birthday, she wrote most of this chapter! (she's good!)_  
_also, as a little 'katie's birthday treat' for all you AMAZING people, we have decided to upload this LONGER chapter a little earlier!_

_I love you Katie!_  
_aka, the bestest friend i have ever had!_

_xoxoxo_

**_ENJOY!_****

* * *

**

~chapter 7~

**Beth's Point of View**

'Happy Birthday!' CeCe bounced up to me with her backpack on her left arm, a large pink shimmery bag in the other, and a huge smile on her face.

'Thanks CeCe', i said as i hugged her.  
'here is the bestest present you will ever get!', She said, handing over the pink bag, 'you'll never guess what it is!'  
'haha! thanks!'

I took the present and invited her inside my house.  
Already sat in my bedroom were 3 of our school friends. Katie, Amy, and Stella.  
'you're the last to arrive', i said turing to CeCe and flashing my signature smile that i am now proud to have inherited from my mother.  
'late as usual then' Cece said laughing i walked over and sat down on my bed next to Amy.  
'so what should we do first?' i asked looking over at them.  
Just as Sonny shouted up the stairs 'Your pizzas ready girls'  
'Guess we're eating first then' laughed Katie, getting up and heading to the door.  
'OMG, did she say pizza!' shouted Stella rushing past Katie and straight down the stairs.

We followed Stella down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to see Stellas plate already piled high with pizza and her biting into her second slice.  
'Wow Stella, leave some for the rest of us' i laughed 'you eat more than i do' said Cece as she piled up her plate almost as high.  
'i don't see how you two can eat so much and not be as big as a elephant' laughed Amy picking up two slices of pizza and placing them carefully on her plate.  
'its just natural talent' Stella mumbled with her mouth full of pizza.  
'yeah' Cece mumbled with a equally full mouth, turning to high five Stella's waiting hand.  
'well.. at least we all don't eat as much as you two' giggled Katie, carefully balancing the fourth slice of pizza onto her plate.  
'your plates nearly as high as theres Katie...' i laughed grabbing the last three slices, before anyone could steal them.  
'I see pizza was a good choice then beth' smiled Sonny walking into the kitchen 'not a single slice left over for me to steal'  
'you can have one of mine Sonny' said Cece, smiling holding out her over piled plate.  
'No thanks Cece, i was only teasing' said Sonny. No-one else seemed to notice but i saw a look of distaste flash across her face as she looked over to Cece.

'Lets go upstairs' i said quickly, guiding everyone out of the kitchen.

**Cece's point of view**

i bounced back into Beth's room and fell down onto her bed with my plate of pizza balanced carefully on my knee, and watched as the others entered Beth coming in the room last and carefully shutting the door behind her and sitting down into her pink beanbag chair.  
'This.. is.. the.. BEST.. pizza... EvER' Stella said to Beth with her mouth still full 'i don't think i could eat another bite!'  
Beth laughed 'don't thank me Stella, its my mums family recipe'  
'Wow, this tastes just like the pizza my dad makes' i paused 'well.. used to make'  
Beth came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, just as sonny popped her head round the door, with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
'Do you girls want some drinks?' she asked over cheerfully  
'ooo ... a glass of orange would be lovely please' Katie replyed.  
'Yes please, that sounds great' agreed Amy.  
'So five glasses of orange juice okay then?' she check as she walked away  
'yeh mum thats fine' called Beth looking back to everyone as the door closed 'So what should we do now then?'  
'I think we should play truth or dare' i jumped up, knocking my pizza to the floor 'oops sorry Beth'  
'haha, No its fine CeCe' she said as we both bent down to pick it up.  
'Truth or Dare is a Great idea' Katie said happily bouncing over too us to help, taking the plate off Beth and offering to run it downstairs,  
as she bounced out the door almost running into Sonny who was coming up with a tray of drinks.  
'Here you go girls, I'm off downstairs just shout if you need anything' she said handing out drinks and taking the plates.  
'So whos going first' Amy asked 'Beth should go first' i said smiling 'she is the birthday girl after all'

**Beth's point of view**

i backed away from Cece 'No its fine.. one of you can go first'  
'Oh come on Beth' teased Stella 'have a bit of fun'  
'yeah Beth' joined Cece 'dont be boring'  
'fine then.. ' i said giving in 'i pick... Truth'  
'i should have guessed' Cece muttered.  
'Well then Beth.. answer me honestly' Amy said dramatically 'who do you fancy?'  
i laughed going bright red 'n-n-no one' i stuttered.  
'sureee... Beth' Katie said 'thats why your all red'  
'well then Katie' i said composing myself ' who do YOU fancy?'  
Stella laughed 'yeah Katie...'  
Katie turned red as we all looked over at her waiting for her to answer.  
'w-well.. you see..' Katie stopped.  
'go on' Cece begged 'don't leave us hanging'  
'w-w-well, i already have a b-boyfriend' Katie paused as we all looked at her in shock  
'and you didn't tell me?' Amy demanding turning to Katie 'were supposed to be Best friends!'  
Katie gave a nervous giggle 'we haven't been going out that long, and we didn't want everyone to know'  
Stella looked at her and raised her eyebrows 'Soo.. then Katie who's this mystery man'  
'yeh Katie, you can tell us' i added.  
'ermmmm... its Matthew' she hesitated 'awwwww... i knew you two would end up together some time' Stella said.  
Cece jumped up clapping her hands making everyone jump 'next dare! and i think it should go to Amy'  
'yeh okayy.. i pick Dare' she said giving Cece her full attention.  
i stood up next to Cece ' i Dare you too...' i paused trying to think of one.  
'i know' Cece suddenly shouted  
'go on then' i said 'You have to call Jake!'  
'w-what you mean Jake Jackson?' she stammered .  
'Yep' she said with a cheeky grin 'and.. you have to ask him to prom'  
'But he is like one of the hottest guys in our Year' she said.  
'Come on Amy... don't be a chicken' Stella called 'Yeah Amy.. just do it', Katie joined in .'  
N-no i can't.. i don't even like him! And besides.. what would i say?'  
'Just say hey Jake fancy coming to prom with me' Stella said cockily.  
'well if you so confident you do it' Amy backfired 'ooo you cant back down from that Stella', Cece said walking over to her, clucking like a chicken.  
'or you'll be the chicken' i joined in making chicken actions with Cece.  
'fine then hand me the phone' Stella said holding out her hand.

**CeCe's point of view**

1 hour later

'Open mine next!', i shouted, handing Beth the present i got her. She took it out of my hands, laughed, and opened the top of the bag.  
She stuck her now painted nails inside of the bag and pulled out a half heart necklace that read "best for Beth an"  
She looked at it in confusion, 'this is really nice CeCe, but it makes no sense'  
'thats because you haven't seen the other half!', i smiled and pulled out a long chain from under my top that said "friends ever d CeCe"  
i walked over to Beth and put my half of the heart next to her's.  
Beth held the two necklaces in her hands and read out loud, 'best friends forever Beth and CeCe"  
'awwwww! it's so cute!', squealed Amy.

Me and Beth both put on our necklaces.  
'thanks CeCe! i love it!', said Beth as she hugged me.  
i hugged her back, 'i hoped you would!'

I looked out of the window to see my dad pulling up outside Beth's house.  
'Im going now', i said turning and giving Beth a hug.  
Katie, Amy, and Stella had already left about an hour ago.  
'okay! I'll see you at school tomorrow!'  
As i opened the green door i saw that the passenger seat door on the car had been opened for me. Before i left i turned and shouted into the house.  
'thanks for letting me sleep Sonny!'

I climed into the Midnight blue car and heard my dad whisper something that sounded alot like Sonny's name.

* * *

i hope you all enjoyed Katie's **AWESOME **writing! :D  
(make sure you wish both Katie and Beth a very happy 16th Birthday!)


	8. Chapter 8

_We only own the things that we own.._

_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**

~Chapter 8~

**Beth's point of view**

'mum? would you like to meet for lunch tomorrow?', i shouted from the kitchen.  
'sure', mum answered while entering the kitchen, 'where?'  
i pretended to think, 'hmmm.. Kendra's Coffee Pot?'  
she tensed.  
'it's a great little cafe down by the beach! you'll love it!'  
'umm.. I'm not sur-', mum began.  
'no excuses! I'll see you there tomorrow at one!', i smiled while skipping out of the room and headed upstairs. I grabbed my phone and text CeCe.

**CeCe's Point of View**

'Cecilia-'  
'don't call me that.' i said bluntly from inside my room, 'i hate that name. it's so old.'  
i heard my dad sigh from the other side of the door.  
'I'm sorry CeCe. I was just angry that i didn't get the part in that movie.'  
i wiped my dry eyes and looked down at the red hand print that was forming on my forearm. It wasn't my arm what hurt. It was my heart.  
'i would try to make it up to you, but you never let me do that. Everytime i try to get close t-'  
i stopped him, 'make it up to me.'  
i could almost hear his shocked expression.  
'wh-what?'  
i stood up and opened the door to face him.  
'make it up to me', i repeated.  
'how? we cant go see a movie, we both have different tastes. You like adventure and i lik-'  
i stopped him again.  
'meet me for lunch at Kendra's Coffee Pot.'  
i could see him about to object. '1 o'clock. don't be late.'  
i closed the door in his face and made my way back to my bed. I grabbed my phone from it's panda patterned chair to see i had one text off Beth.

_she'll be there! xx_

i pressed reply and sent her a text back. loaded with smiley faces.

_let's do this shit! :) :) :) xx_

_

* * *

_

okay.. so this is crap and short.  
don't get mad i have a reason!

I've had a bad week.  
I'm not going to get into it, but the point it: I'm in a bad mood, I'm upset and i could'nt be arsed writing.

sorry..  
xx


	9. Chapter 9

_hii! sorry we didn't update on Sunday._  
_we went to Scotland and something happened with the trains so we got suck. We were supposed to get home at 10pm, we got home at 2:30am.._  
_we had fun though! even though it was cold.. :( but no worries! We found human radiators! :D_

_please ENJOY!_**

* * *

**

**~chapter 9~**

**Beth's point of view**

I skipped into Kendra's Coffee Pot with my dark curly hair bouncing against the straps of my short, white 50's style dress. I stopped in the doorway, altering my favourite yellow belt that perfectly matched my plain yellow sandals.  
Glancing around i saw CeCe sat on the floor behind a group of large plastic plants, leaning on their equally large plant pots and listening intensely to her ipod. I slowy walked over to her and pulled out one of her lime green earphones, making her jump.

"nicely hidden arnt you?", i said laughing, "i hardly knew you were there!"  
"im just that good!", she replied while untangling her earphones from her temporary blue and pink streaked hair. She put her ipod into the front pocket on her dark grey skinny jeans. She turned sideways to face me, adjusting her plain tank top that was a slightly different shade of blue to her converse heels.  
"so how long do you think we'll be waiting then?", i asked her as i sat down on the floor, crossing my legs.  
"not long by the looks of things", CeCe replied while nodding to the door. I turned around and saw Chad walking into the cafe and looking around for a spare table. He spotted the only table that was empty and had two chairs. As he walked over we turned around and crouched down, pulling back a few leaves so we could see but not be seen.  
I started to panic as he sat down right infront of our hiding place.  
"he's gonna see us. he's gonna see us. he's gon-", my frantic whisper was cut short my CeCe's hand flying over my mouth. I turned my head and saw her giving me a stare that read, 'if you don't shut up I'll kill you'. Her hand pulled slowly away from my mouth and i was smiling sweetly.  
It was then i saw my mum walk through the door of the cafe.  
She scanned the room and did a double take when she saw Chad staring at her, open-mouthed.

**CeCe's point of view**

It was like time had slowed down so much that i could see the mix of anger, hurt, and sadness on Sonny's face. I turned my head back to my dad and saw him gaping at her like she was a ghost. My dad snapped out of his trance about a millisecond after Sonny decided to turn around and head for the door.  
Now it was my turn to panic. I couldn't let her walk out of the door.  
I stood up and was quickly pulled back down by Beth. She pointed at my dad who had now rose from his seat and sprinted across the room, he put his hand on the door to close it just as Sonny was about to open it.

"please just listen to me", pleaded my dad.  
"get away from me", Sonny sniffed back, trying to open the door without making physical contact with my dad.  
He gently took her hand as she gave into the heavy door, starting to cry. Dad slowly lead Sonny back to the table where he had left his black jacket.  
They sat down and made eye contact for the first time in what had probaly been years.  
"you have 10 minutes to talk. Then I'm leaving." Sonny stated.

* * *

_it's short. again._  
_but we did it like this so you wouldn't have to wait as long for the next chapter!_

_*fingers crossed that we don't get suck on a train again!*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hii!_  
_i'm not sure what to put sooooooooooo..._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_**Previously:**  
"please just listen to me", pleaded my dad._  
_"get away from me", Sonny sniffed back, trying to open the door without making physical contact with my dad._  
_He gently took her hand as she gave into the heavy door, starting to cry. Dad slowy lead Sonny back to the table where he had left his black jacket._  
_They sat down and made eye contact for the first time in what had probaly been years._  
_"you have 10 miniutes to talk. Then i'm leaving." Sonny stated._

**~Chapter 10~**

**Beth's point of view**

Chad started talking, "okay. Well, that day when i told you i was marrid was the worst day of my life for two reasons. One, the devestated look on your face almost killed me. And two, you looked so beutiful that day. As you do now."  
My mums's face was covered with anger and tears. She just sat and stared at him.  
Chad cleared his throat and continued. "When you ran out, leaving me at this very table, i knew i had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life."  
He reached across the table and took my mum's hand in both of his. She was listening too much to even try and pull away.  
A sudden whisper from my left made me jump, "you have 6 miniutes left. keep talking!"  
I had forgot that CeCe was knelt next to me. I turned my attention back to Chad and my mother.  
"I decided to leave you alone for a couple of days before contacting you. Just so it could settle in", continued Chad, "but everytime i tried to contact you, i failed." He looked ashamed with himself, "I spent years wondering what you were gong to tell me that day, and i'm still wondering now!"  
"like i'd tell you now!" Mum sneered, "I would'nt want to cause any trouble between you and your wife!"  
She pulled her hand away from his.

4 miniutes.

"My wife died 8 years ago", said Chad bluntly.

**CeCe's point of view**

"oh", replyed Sonny, "i'm sorry i did'nt know!" She sounded more upset then my dad did.  
"it's okay", shrugged Dad, looking down at the table.  
they enchanged awkward looks.

3 miniutes.

"even if she was alive i would'nt tell her!"  
Sonny's anger returned to her face.  
"thats not the point, Chad! You still took months to tell me your were marrid!" Sonny's voice was slowly rising, people on sat at the tables closest turned to see what was happening.  
"i'm sorry..", he mumbled.  
"SORRY!", she shouted, "I TRIED MY HARDEST TO GET ON WITH MY LIFE AFTER YOU LEFT ME! I STAYED STRONG FOR 7 YEARS! I BECAME ON ALCOHOLIC BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
Her voice was so loud that people walking past the cafe stopped and stared at the commotion going on infront of me.  
My dad looked up from the table to stare at the now standing Sonny, "y-you became an alcoholic? because of me?"  
"YES! ALL BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR THE WIFE YOU KEPT ME HIDDEN FROM!"

He rose from his seat so that he was towering over her. I heard Beth gasp from the side of me, she knew that his his temper was short. So did i.  
I crouched like a tiger ready to attack it's prey. I was waiting for him to atempt to hit her.  
I won' let it happen.

"I HAD TO LEAVE YOU, YOU SELFISH BITCH!", his voice was louder then her's. "SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!"  
Sonny swallowed.  
"so was i." Sonny turned around and pushed her way through the crowed that had gathered to watch the screaming match.  
My dad stood there with his mouth open.

His time was up.

* * *

_(sorry for all the TERRIBLE spelling mistakes! my spell checker wasnt working!)_

_I would just like to give a shout out to SMILEisMYmotto because your reviews ALWAYS make me smile! :)_

_xx_


	11. AN

_I promised myself that i would never do an A/N like this and get you thinking that there is a new chapter._  
_But i thought you deserved to know what was going on._

_I'm sorry we havnt updated in a while.. We have no excuses.. :'(_  
_BUT i have started writing chapter 11!_  
_yey!_

_now i have some news:_

_1 - Chapter 11 is our last chapter in Dirty Little Secret._  
_I'm sad about this because I will have nothing to daydream about in school anymore.._

_2 - there is gonna be another cliff hanger, and its a BIG one!_  
_I know you hate cliff hangers, but i already know what the last sentance is gonna be!_

_3 - There WILL be a sequal!_  
_you will have to wait a long time to find out what happens next though.._

_Anyway.. I love you guys for reading, and i LOVE reading your reviews! They always mange to make me smile!_

_Amy xx_

* * *

**_Its been a long time since we've uploaded and we're sorry about that! _**  
**_its been tricky knowing this is our last chapter and with know the last sentence we just didnt know how to fill the gap, but the last chapter is going to be great!_**

**_we love reading your reviews and hope you stick by to read the sequal to Dirty Little Secret!_**  
**_its gonna be good (we already have some ideas planned)_**  
**_you guys are awesome!_**

**_also, if you have any questions then make sure to ask them NOW cos we're gonna answer then in the A/N of the last chapter!_**

**_Keep on readding _**  
**_Loveee Katieee xx_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sorry about the wait! I just could not be bothered with finishing this chapter.. probably because i didn't want it to end! :)**_

_**Anyway! Here it is!**_  
_**The chapter you have all been waiting so long for!**_

_**And for the last time..: ENJOY!**_

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

**Beth's point of view**

Me and CeCe stared into each others eyes. I don't know how we hadnt realised it before, but both our eyes are identicaal to Chads.  
"i-i should go after my mum", i stammerd to CeCe. She just nodded in response, to shocked to speak.  
I got up from behind the plants and rushed out of the cafe, not caring who saw me.

As i got outside i looked around, searching for my mothers long dark hair. I spotted her getting into the our car that was parked on the other side of the street.  
"MUM!", i shouted, running across the road to get to her, "WAIT!"  
she looked up at me and wiped her hazel eyes.  
"you saw that?"  
"it was kinda my idea", i admitted, "well, mine and CeCe's idea"  
Mum just looked at me with guilt, then she opened her arms and flung them around me.  
"i'm sorry i didnt tell you who your dad was"  
"it's okay", i wispered, hugging her back.  
"listen", she said, pulling out of the hug, "how about we go visit your grandparents in Wisconsin?"  
i pulled away from her and screamed, "OH MY GOD! REALLY?"  
my mother laughed, "yes, really, they havnt seen you since you were 9!"

I ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in.

**CeCe's point of view**

I snapped out of my trance just as Beth left the cafe.  
My sister. I can't believe i have a sister. I cant believe my best friend is my sister! These thoughts kept on repeating through my head as i approached my shocked father.  
"Dad?"  
He was just stood, frozen, staring at the spot the Sonny was stood in about 2 miniutes ago.  
"Dad?", i repeated, this time placing my hand gently on his arm. He jumped at my touch and started heading towards the door.  
"where are you going?" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.  
"I've just found out that i have another daughter! I'm going after them!", he sounded like a sarcastic teenager.  
"You should'nt really be driving in your state", I started steering him towards the table we just left, "lets have a drink first"  
He sat down heavly onto the orange plastic chair. I took that as an agreement.  
The waiter came over and i orderd a Coffe with one sugar and a Hot chocolate.

Our drinks came 10 miniutes later and we sat in silence, siping our drinks.  
I kept one eye on my dad incase he made a run for the door, but he looked like he was deep in thought. He would'nt be moving for a while.

45 minutes later my phone broke the silence by playing '_Misery Business_' by _Paramore_. I took it out of my pocket to see that i had a text from Beth.

_My Mum is running again! She is taking us to live in Wisconsin!_  
_we're at home packing our bags now.. But we are leaving soon!_  
_You've got to get over here!_  
_QUICK!_

I jumped out of my seat and started searching my bag.  
My Dad finally spoke, "what are you doing?"  
"looking for money to pay for these damn drinks!"  
"but we havnt finished them yet?", he replyed with a confused look across his face.  
"That was Beth! She and Sonny are leaving!", i replyed, still searching my bag for money, "where the fuck is my purse!"  
"Th-they're leaving?", he stammerd.  
"yes! didnt you hear me you dick!"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside to his car.  
"we'll pay for the drinks later", he said calmy as he climbed into the drivers side.

**Beth's point of view**

"I don't want to go!"  
I was being dragged into the car by my mother. She had a tight grip around my arm, and i was trying to break free of it.  
"we have to!", She shouted as she pushed me into the car. I watched her run back inside the house and bring out the last of our bags. She ran to the car and forced them into the already full back seat.  
"put your seatbelt on" she murmerd as she climbed into the drivers seat. I reluctantly obeyed.

Just before we pulled out of our drive i whispered to myself.  
"Hurry up CeCe"

**CeCe's point of view**

We had been driving for twenty minutes when we reached a familier looking road.

"This is is place it happened." I said this mainly to myself, but my Dad heard me.  
"yeah, it is." Again, my father spoke about her death like he didnt even care.  
I decided to ask him why he acted like he was glad she died.  
"Why don't you care about her?"  
His head turned sharply towards me, "I do care! I just.. I just try so hard to block out the pain that it caused me."  
I turned my head so i was looking towards the fast approaching lake with tears in my eyes.  
My father kept talking with his gaze fixed on me, "I tried to stay strong for you, but i realised that my built up anger was taken out on you." My eyes started to strain under the pressure of me fighting back tears. He could see that, yet he kept talking. And i kept listening.  
"I know i can never make it up to you, but you should know how much i love you."  
I could see anther car in the distance making its way towards us.  
"Please say we can at least try to fix our-"  
"DAD, LOOK OUT!"

**Beth's Point of view**

Me and my mum were staring straight ahead. Sitting in silence. The only thing i could focus on was the fact that i had just found my father and sister. But none of that mattered now, because my cowardly mother was running again, and i will never see them again.

I suddenly felt the car swerve away from the lake beside us. As i tried to see what our car was heading towards i caught i quick glimse of CeCe shouting somthing from the car that my mother almost collided.  
The luggage from the back seat flew forward and met the back of my mum's head with such a force she was knocked out immediately, collapsing onto the stearing weel.  
Before i had a chance to scream her name, our car slammed into the cliff face beside us.  
All went black.

**Cece's point of view**

I looked into the car opposite us and saw that Beth's frightened eyes were fixed on me. Their car almost hit us as they span around in almost a complete circle. To stop this from happening, my dad veered to the right. Straight into the lake.  
I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second, but when i opened them all i saw was water reaching the inside roof of the car as my father helplessly tried to undo my seatbelt.  
Holding my remaining breath i pushed him violently out of the slowy sinking car, and before he could get back in i closed the door and locked it.  
I wasn't going to let both of us die.  
I watched as he pounded on the car window, willing it to open.

I closed my eyes to the soft thumping, and the last thing i thought was,  
I was dying in the same place and the same way as my mother.

* * *

**_Thank you all_** **SO MUCH****_for reading, reviewing, and favoriteing!_**  
**_We love you all!_**

**_And remember.. there _is_ going to be a sequal! We're not sure of the name, but we know that we wont leave you wondering what has happened to Chad, Sonny, Beth and CeCe!_**  
**_We have started our exams and will be doing them for about another 3 week, plus we need probably about 2 week to get started on the story.. just keep checking!_**

**_Love KaMy_**

**_xxx_**


	13. IMPORTANT!

Thank you **ALL** so much for the reviews and the hits!

Please keep checking our **_profile_**, as that is were we will be updating news on how the **_sequal_** is going!

speaking of the sequal.. We have thought of a name for it, **BUT** we are still looking incase we find a better one!

_Ideas?_  
**Message us!**

**Love KaMy xx**

_[Remember to keep checking our profile!]_


End file.
